


Party Over

by spiralicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Flustered Germany, Gen, Humor, Implied Germancest - Freeform, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany gets dragged to a party by Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Kira!

Germany mentally cursed his brother. He had been expecting a quiet evening at home, but Prussia had other ideas and talked him into going with him to one of France's holiday parties with promises of it being low key and “classy.” The moment they pulled up to the house, feeling the bass from the party music long before they could hear it, and saw the cars and people cavorting in the lawn, he knew he needed to buy his brother a dictionary. The only reason Germany followed him inside was that he felt his older brother need to be supervised, he still hadn't quite lived down that online video someone posted of his Halloween antics, and promises that they would only be there an hour, tops. 

Prussia disappeared moments after they walked through the door, seeing Spain and running towards him. Germany held up the wall by the couch, waiting for Prussia's return, not being able to find him in the crowd or appreciating the groping that accompanied trying to walk through the throng of people. 

Realizing that Prussia was not returning anytime soon, Germany decided to get himself a beer. To get to the kitchen, he had to walk through a group of dancing people. In his attempts to avoid the majority of the twirling drunks, he tripped over someone's missing shoe and landed face first into the cleavage of a drunk woman with enormous breasts. 

He pulled away immediately, face bright red and spouting apologies. The drunk woman didn't seem to mind however. She took Germany's face in her hands and declared him the cutest thing she had ever seen and only let go to peel off her tiny tank top. Whatever she said next was drown out by the cheers of France, Spain, and Prussia, who was busy taking pictures with his phone. 

Germany shook off his embarrassment, marched over to his brother, and grabbed him by the shirt collar. “We are going home.” He proceeded to drag his brother towards the door. Calls from France giving suggestions on what Germany could do to Prussia once they got there followed them.

“But West, can't we take her with us?” Prussia looked longingly at the bare chested woman they were leaving behind. 

Germany reminded him that Krampus was not the only one that could give holiday time spankings.


End file.
